All aboard!
by The Miscellanarian
Summary: Pairings based on requests. Rated M for adult content. Leave a review if you would like to see your ship sail. Current ships: Gamzee/Tavros, Nepeta/Sollux, Jake/Karkat
1. Solnep

so one day sollsuc go 2 his computer because he computer dude and he do that. but when get there this bitch sleep on his keyboard. she purr. he think it cute. he pat her head. he purr louder and open eye 'hi solluck'. sollus wave 2 her. it computer wire nepeta chew on fire. it romantic candlelight so they eat kfc. nepeta like chicken it taste like tweety lmao. then sollux thro the chicken 2 the ground (smh that som GOOD chicken amrite) and he pick the bich into his arm and kiss her. he has teeth and tongue and put them in nepates mouth. she moan he v sexy. mindfang moan cause that groan v sexy 2. wet cavern. p wet. nepeta close eye mmmm. then suddenly nepeta has lady boner (with her penis cause yaoi). oh solluxed senpie you go to put your shumdiddly cumdip all over mi chest. her chest suddenly expose sollux rip her shirt off (it was cheap from dollar general anywai). suddenly there thing in hole nad they thrust with alien girl penis scream happily and eat kfc 2.(waow penis that's BEN ON THE FLOR U NASTY ASS HO). penis dont care cause nonw in solluxs asshole man he tight good thing kfc greasy. suddenly nepeta pull out and huge cumsplosion happen. like suddenly wall is repaint man. shit is appen while sollux come let freedom ring y'all.


	2. PBJ

"hEHE weLl taV i heVe somEthinG tO telL yoU " said gamzee smiling "uHH,,,,,wHAT IS iT GAMZEE ]:0" said tavros confused "I motHeRfucKinG lovE yoU" said gamzee blsuhing "oH,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,wO W WELL,,,,," said tavros blsuhing mor then gamze "YeAh :o)" said gamzee he then kiss tavro tavroes then moans he lik thes they then start likcing eahc others tongues they make cute slurpy sounds "LeTs FucK " whispered gamzee seducingley ",,,,,oH,, OK" said tavres very cuteley blushing alot lik dis ./. gamzee chews of tavros clothes becus he is sexy and dos theat ",,oHH gAMZEE oHH,,,," moande tavres gamze licks off all his cltohes and starts sukin his dick "oMG gAMZEE yOU aRE tHE BEST,,,,,,,,," said tavros VERY CUTULY ghamxe puts a bondoge on tabros "wHAT,,,,,,,,iS THIS" said tavros scared but cutee "a MutHA fuCkIN boNdoGE" said gamzee takin of his pants to sho his erect hard boner "wOW,," said tavros lokin aet it" SomEthInG wrOnG brO?" said gamzee "nO,,,,,,,,,,,," (lol do i need to sya who dis is XDD) "bEnD oVeR tAvRos "orderered gamzee "oH,,,oK gAMZEE,,,," "CaLL mWE muThA fuCkiN masTeR" said gamzee tavro nods "bEnD thE fuCk ovEr" said gamxee tavros nods again and bends over gamze fuks his anus very fast it starts to bleed "gAM-mASTER yOU,,,aRE hURTING mE ]:(" "i DonT fucKIN CARE" said gamzee spanking tavros tavros is now pregg and they gonna have bby the end.


	3. Jakekat

"hEY FUCKASS LETS FUCK" you say to the human teenager. "YOU WOULD LIKE IT" "Oh, boy, would I!" said the human. "Would you?" you ask. "Would I!" He says. "Would I!""WOULD YOU?" "Would I?" "WOULD YOU?" This went on for 2 years because ewww I don wanna write underage smut! The you look him deep in his Jake-colored eyes and say sweetly. "SHUT UP AND KIS ME YOU NOOKMUNCHER!" He agrees and you kiss. And then. You. Pork. He pulls down your pants and is grossed out by your weird tentacle-thing, so he does the hopy thing nd makes it human. You scream in horror. But soon you are used to it. cuz i don wanna make this really dak all of a suden and stuuff. Then he touches you and you moon. He sits on you and you moon louder. Without warning, you pull hm onto your now-human bulge and begin porking rapidly. "OH FUCKASS!" You scream. "Heh, literally." Says Dave out of no where. Then, you both do the thing. And fall asleep. Dave takes lotsa pictures. and sends them to dirk\ and dirk loook at them and smkle. He fucksd dave in thank you. The end. "Written by Terezi" "Becasuee why the fuck not"


	4. Fathertime

oNE DAY jOHN Had The dave over to play the video games and he let dave into his house early before his dad showifed up and then played around in his beDROOM. HE WAS LIKE wow dude so nice very house much smell. john reopLIED yes ew no dave das gay. Dvae when to get a glsss of water like every brojohn fic ever and thats when he saw the dad. He was like dang son. He flirtes with the dad and the dad shows stern fatherly confusion then the y fricked on the cake.


End file.
